Crash
by Cloudy225
Summary: “Widow? Widow come in,” The coms crackled on Hill, her instinct telling her something was seriously wrong here. What happens when Natasha is injured on a mission? This fic does contain swearing. This fic contains Natasha/Maria


**I don't own the Avengers**. **Warnings are in place for swearing. This is a one-shot.**

**Prompt - Crash**

**Enjoy**

The rain thundered down, drowning the vicinity in the icy droplets, the sky had long since turned dark in the chilly November atmosphere. The roads were narrow, not particularly ideal for the chase being endured, but that didn't matter to Natasha Romanoff at that moment in time, all she cared about was getting away from her enemy in order to get to the higher vantage point in the clifftop heading the seaside town.

The cars sped down the lane, and Natasha only had Hill to thank for the streets being abnormally calm. They were all on the quinjet of course, about ten minutes away if she had to guess at a push. She knew it was a high stakes mission, it would have to be for the infamous Cavalry to be up on that quinjet as well, as opposed to working with the top SHIELD team.

The pursuit continued for another ten minutes, the redhead painfully aware of the car progressively slowly catching up with her. She was too busy looking out her front window to ensure there was nothing blocking her paths to notice the grenade being thrown directly at her SHIELD issue ebony car.

The large boom was the primary indication that something had seriously gone fucked up. That was when the car flipped over several times before crashing onto its side and puffing out heavy gusts of dusky smoke. She let out a pitiful grunt of pain before setting into the unwelcome slumber.

"Widow? Widow come in," The coms crackled on Hill, her instinct telling her something was seriously wrong here. The fear for her girlfriend overwhelmed her, what if she was captured? What if she was dead?

"May, I want top speed to that fucking car of Silverman's. Shoot that bastard down!" Maria yelled into the cockpit.

"Hill? Speak to me," Clint asked from where he was placed with Tony, who hadn't brought his Iron Man suit, and Steve, who was already dressed in his full uniform.

"Nat's coms are down,"

"Shit!" Tony muttered under his breath, earning him a side eyed glare from cap.

"Doesn't that only happen if they're removed or damaged?" Steve inquired, new to the coms, having normally gone in missions blind, a brisk nod from Barton was all he got.

Not five minutes later, Melinda managed to set a new flight record in SHIELD in her mission to save her friend. Bullets rained down onto the car below, a sharp contrast to the rain pattering onto the rocky ground below.

"He's down. I'll get us to Romanoff's location now," the cavalry spoke, the urgency in her voice betraying her worry about her friend's safety. It wasn't uncommon to get captured in this line of work, but she was praying that wasn't the case here. She knew Nat was wearing a full bulletproof suit and helmet, so the shooting wasn't a risk if it was the case.

"Holy crap," Hill gasped as she noticed the wreckage below, "Get Fury on the line, now!" She directed at Tony.

"Are you able to park, Mel?" Clint asked one of his best friends, wanting to hurry the process along to save his partner from the death trap she was in.

"Yeah, give me a sec and well be down there," The woman spoke, before landing on the rubble on the road.

She hasn't even fully parked when the team had raced off the ramp and to the former pristine bullet proof Mercedes.

"Nat? Can you hear me?" The no response sent chills down Steve's spine. There wasn't a lot in his experience that could incapacitate the Black Widow to a state of unconsciousness.

"Make sure Melinda's ready to fly back to the base hospital," Maria ordered Tony, having just finished the call. Steve was busy ripping apart the car as he tried to reach the inaccessible driver's side as Clint helped as much as he could without the captain's strength.

It was mere minutes until they got Natasha out of the car, but it felt like a lifetime to Maria. As soon as the redhead's pale body was brought out, Hill quickly pulled her into her arms and ran up the ramp into the aircraft.

"Has she got a pulse?" May shouted from the cockpit as she flew quickly back to base.

"Yeah. It's weak though," Tony shouted back as he and Steve worked as efficiently as they could with basic first aid training. Clint was busy flying the plane with Mel.

Maria grasped Natasha's limp hand in her own, kissing it.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get the bastard quicker," She murmured to the Black Widow.

Two hours later, they had arrived at base and Natasha was quickly wheeled through to the hospital bay by a couple of doctors. Maria stared after them, wanting to go with her girlfriend but knowing she had to update Fury onto what had happened.

"Go see her. I'll inform him," May offered.

"Thanks, Mel," Maria told her gratefully before running up to the hospital.

"She'll be okay, right?" Steve asked Tony and Clint.

"Course she will. This is Nat we're talking about. If she can pull through field training with a fractured wrist she can pull through this," Tony spoke, heading off to wait with Maria as Clint and Steve went to change out of their tactical outfits.

Three hours later, the redhead was declared okay to visit, much to the delight of Hill.

"Don't scare me like that again," She murmured to her girlfriend, holding her hand in her own. Natasha smiled up at her weakly as Maria pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you so much," She muttered.

"I love you too, even if you give me heart failure," Hill replied with a slight chuckle.

"Did you kill him?"

"Yeah. Mel gunned him down," Maria told her girlfriend, thankful the Black Widow was okay.

"The doctor said I can be discharged in a few days as long as there's no changes, thank God,"

"Tony offered for you to stay in the tower till you're fully okay. Something about Bruce being there in case,"

"That's nice of him. Fury isn't letting me back on missions soon then?"

"I think it'll be a month or so to make sure you're able to perform in the field at your usual standard, and so you don't get further injured," Natasha pulled a face at that. She detested being out of the field.

"The doctor said no sex for three weeks," It was Maria's turn to pout then.

"How bad are your injuries anyway?"

"Broken right arm, fractured right leg, slight concussion, bruises practically everywhere and chest lacerations from that seatbelt,"

"You got lucky then by the sight of the car,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Visiting times are over," The doctor smiled slightly at the couple before leaving them to check on the next patient.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Maria spoke, kissing her lover before leaving her to recuperate. It was all going to be okay, and that was all that mattered to her.

**Thank you for reading! If you liked the story, please do favourite or review. It genuinely makes me so happy and motivates me to write even more fics for you guys!**


End file.
